


Pretty Boy

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Getting Together, M/M, Short, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy starts texting Steve while he is out of town, when he gets home he comes for Steve.-"Since when have you and Hargrove been texting anyhow?""Just a few weeks, it's just occasionally." Steve defends cheeks darkening as he looks away from Robin's knowing eyes as he grabs his phone back."Looked like a lot more than occasionally from what I saw."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture https://66.media.tumblr.com/4e48f4404a4dc54996a5866c20c76d73/6b807ec7f5cd2841-5a/s640x960/a5dc79357fa3ea10e7370664dd2c99d09943e3e9.jpg

**Pretty Boy**

Steve stares at his phone frowning at the picture Billy just sent him. "What's wrong dingus?" Robin asks as she exits the back of the store, her break was technically over fifteen minutes ago but Steve had let her take her break long since the rush was over and it was just him in the store. No need to make her end her phone call with Heather before she was ready.

"Why is he sending me a picture of a donut?" Steve shows Robin his phone and she snatches it away for a closer look, the picture is of a single donut covered in pink glaze, nothing special. The label under the donut however catches her eye and she snorts. Of course Billy would find a donut labeled pretty boy.

"Must have made him think of you." Robin points to the label reading ‘Pretty Boy $ 2.50’ and chuckles as Steve's cheeks go pink. "Since when have you and Hargrove been texting anyhow?"

"Just a few weeks, it's just occasionally." Steve defends cheeks darkening as he looks away from Robin's knowing eyes as he grabs his phone back.

"Looked like a lot more than occasionally from what I saw."

"You scrolled up!" Steve clutches his phone to his chest protectively like it will do any good, like maybe if he does not let her near his phone again she will forget.

"Dingus, just admit you've been texting Hargrove just as much as I've been talking to Heather." Steve really wishes she would stop staring at him like that, like she knows about Steve's crush. Which she does because they got high and drunk and spilled their secrets to one another but that is beside the point.

"He started it. I don't even know how he got my number." Steve defends picking at the crack in the counter.

"He asked Heather to ask me for it because he has a crush on you." Robin huffs with an eye roll as Steve stops fussing at the crack eyes wide as he brings them up to stare at Robin in disbelief. “You are so clueless dingus.” Robin says turning away and returning to the backroom.

-

Billy does not stop texting Steve, and Steve does not understand half the things Billy sends him but he enjoys everything none the less. Steve feels warmth in his gut every time Billy sends him something new. Steve’s crush grows with each passing day, which is why Steve is a nervous wreck when he gets a text from Billy saying. ‘ _Coming for you?_ ’ Robin just grins when she sees it.

“Heather did say they planned to come by when they got back.” Robin gives a shrug trying to act nonchalant even as her eyes scan the parking lot looking for Heather. 

“It’s just kind of ominous don’t you think.” Steve’s self-doubt is trying to nag at him, trying to insist that Robin is wrong and that Steve has been reading into all of this wrong.

“Stop that.” Robin huffs out giving Steve her full attention, grabbing him by the arms and turning him to look at her. “It isn’t a threat, at least not one you won't enjoy.” Robin makes a face as she thinks about it, Billy has shouted a few things he wants to do to Steve while Robin has been on the phone with Heather. When he is bored and he feels like they are talking for too long, and he is feeling ignored he gets more graphic, Robin knows far more about his preferences in bed than she ever wanted to know. “Look he’s not great at flirting with you, which is obvious from how he tried in high school and how corny and vague he is through text but he is trying and for some reason you still like him despite how terrible he is, so just calm down.”

“He’s not terrible.” Steve defends, blushing when Robin purses her lips at him giving him the _this is what I’m talking about_ face.

“You're a catch, if I didn’t find dick revolting I would totally want to date you.” Robin reassures only releasing her hold on Steve when he starts snickering. 

It is a few hours later that Heather and Billy finally show up, both rumpled from the long trip. Steve is shelving things, Robin behind the counter when they walk in, Heather looking annoyed, but her face lightens, splitting into a smile as soon as she sees Robin. Billy is scanning the tops of the isles looking for Steve, but he is squatted down organizing a bottom shelf, Billy’s eyes narrow as they reach the counter and he still has not found Steve.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Heather says leaning across the counter and brushing her fingers against Robin's hand. Robin’s cheeks go pink as she smiles widely at Heather, before Billy cuts in. 

“Where is Steve?” Billy asks, leaning on the counter a foot away from them, Robin wrinkles her nose, even from here she can smell him, and he smells ripe.

“He wouldn’t stop at home first, insistent we had to come straight here, we’ve been driving all night.” Heather says with exasperation and Robin curls her hand around Heather’s giving it a little squeeze even as she snorts. 

“Billy? You’re back!” Steve cannot hide his excitement as he approaches the counter, flushing under the intense look Billy is giving him.

Billy digs in his pocket, the jangling causing everyone to give him curious looks, he pulls his clenched fist from his pocket and turns briefly to Robin. “What the hell Hargrove!” Robin splutters as she is pelted with a bunch of nickels, Heather squawking as a few stray ones get her as well. Steve just watches the scene unfold, baffled by this strange turn of events.

“I paid for pretty boy, now he’s mine.” Billy announces and bends to get an arm around Steve’s knees.

“Shit, wha!” Steve shouts as he goes horizontal and then he is hanging upside down over Billy’s shoulder, eyes level with Billy’s ass.

“Told you I was coming for you, paid for yah, you’re mine now and we’re going home.” Billy teases hand palming at Steve’s ass. 

“Fuck yeah, okay.” Steve mumbles, distracted as he gets two handfuls of Billy’s ass, he is totally on board with this.

Heather and Robin stare after them, before Robin groans letting her head fall to the counter. “He is still on the clock!” Robin sighs, she is definitely going to make him regret just letting Billy take him in the middle of their shift. Robin leans down and scoops all of the nickels off the floor dropping them onto the counter.

“Don’t worry I’ll stay and keep you company, Billy was my ride and I don’t think I want to go home anytime soon.” Heather offers counting out the nickels. 

“Two dollars and fifty cents? I hope Steve knows he is worth more than that.” Heather comments, and she seems confused by the amount but Robin snorts knowing exactly why Billy chose that amount.

“They are both terrible, how about you stay at my place tonight. My roommate is suddenly out for the night.” Robin offers, stilling Heather’s hand where she has moved on to stacking the nickels and giving her a heated look. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Heather says grinning. “I’m going to text Billy and make him bring us breakfast in the morning, what do you want? It’s the least he can do for pelting us with nickels and then immediately bringing Steve home without even giving me a chance to grab a shower first.”

“Donuts definitely donuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com


End file.
